Besoin d'amour
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Mais je me demande où tu étais, quand j'étais au plus bas, à genoux, tu disais couvrir mes arrières. Alors je me demande où tu étais  Quand toutes les routes que tu as prises te ramenaient à moi. Donc, je suis le plan qui mène à toi. Un OS court, un peu sombre, presque songfic, Patron/Geek avec un Geek qui pète un câble. ENJOY ! (M par sécurité on va dire...c'est un peu sanglant)


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, (et bienvenue dans le Point Culture...ah non c'est pas ça.)

Cet os est un peu particulier. Pour tout vous dire, ça va être un peu le grand nawak parce que à l'heure où je l'écris...ma vie est un nawak absolu. Donc. Oui c'est ENCORE un Patron/Geek. Mais j'aime ce couple. Et si vous en avez marre, j'écrirais d'autres choses plus tard déjà d'une, et de deux, sachez que je m'en tartine les ovaires avec le pinceau de l'indifférence, cordialement.

DONC. Voilà pour mon pitit coup de gueule.  
Cet os sera donc (oui j'aime ce mot.) très court (je pense) et à moitié songfic.

BREF.  
J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit coup de nerfs écrit. Keur sur vous bande de poulpes à frange.

Ah oui ! Et cet os sera à moitié en anglais (pour les paroles des chansons notamment...) donc je traduirais tout à la fin je pense, et aussi, certaines chansons que je vais citer risquent d'être un peu niaises, voire carrément nulles, mais leurs paroles me plaisent, c'est juste pour cette raison qu'elles sont là, et je les compile un peu... BREF JE FAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI COMME D'HABITUDE (et elles risquent d'être écorchées par moment, donc désolée d'avance, je fais ça de tête ^^)

RE KEUR SUR VOUS !

* * *

~Besoin d'amour~

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good in a onenight stand, but I still need love 'cause I'm just a man..._

Le Geek se réveilla doucement, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et bailla silencieusement dans la pénombre. A côté de lui, dans ce lit double, dans cette chambre chaleureuse, bercé par les ronronnements du ventilateur de son PC, il n'y avait plus personne. Il était partit, laissant derrière lui un creux dans les draps, son odeur et la chaleur de son corps dans laquelle le Geek alla se réfugier en laissant quelques larmes brillantes glisser sur ses joues.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que le Patron et lui avait construit une sorte d'amitié teintée d'un profond désir charnel, et cette nuit en avait été la concrétisation. Le Geek venait de perdre ce qui lui restait d'innocence en même temps que sa virginité. Est-ce qu'il regrettait quoique ce soit qui se soit passé cette nuit là ? Absolument pas. C'est lui qui avait décidé de tout ça.

Il se leva, se frotta les yeux longuement et attrapa son t-shirt, l'enfila et fit de même avec son jean avant de sortir de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa l'homme en noir et leurs bouches retrouvèrent naturellement le chemin l'une de l'autre avant d'être séparées par l'homme en noir qui se dirigea sans rien dire dans sa chambre. Le Geek le suivi et ferma la porte après être entré dans la pièce sombre.

\- Gamin. Je croyais avoir été clair. La journée c'est compliqué d'être discret...

Ah parce que maintenant faire du bruit te dérange ? Demanda le Geek en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du Patron

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit et se perdirent dans la douceur d'un câlin avant que les mains de chacun ne partent en quête de sensations plus intenses, mais ils furent interrompus par Mathieu, qui les appelaient en bas, il avait besoin d'eux sur le tournage.

 _I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong, you make it right._

Au fil des semaines, sa relation avec le Patron devenait plus intense, du moins pour le Geek, le Patron, lui, ne semblait souffrir d'aucun désagrément à avoir un jeune geek innocent comme sexfriend...

L'élément déclencheur de la tempête qui secoua le Geek fut sa jalousie. Il commença à devenir profondément jaloux des autres relations du Patron, au point de devenir fou. Tellement fou qu'un jour, il suivit discrètement le Patron dans ses déplacements. Il le vit. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. Après que le Patron soit parti, il sorti de l'ombre de sa cachette et monta jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille en question, qui dormait tranquillement dans des draps froissés qui venaient d'accueillir ses ébats fougueux avec SON Patron. Il alla chercher un couteau dans la cuisine, se posta près du lit et posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se réveilla brusquement et le regarda intensément avant de se mettre à crier en voyant le couteau.

\- Désolé. Mais il est à moi maintenant. Déclara-t-il froidement avant de la faire taire en lui tranchent la gorge

Il la regarda un instant se vider de son sang. Et quand le dernier râle d'agonie sortit de sa bouche, il sortit de son sac un polaroid, il prit en photo le cadavre et rangea la photo et l'appareil dans son sac.

Et il continua comme ça toutes les nuits. Du moins toutes celles où il n'était pas avec le Patron. A chaque fois il essayait quelque chose d'original pour trouver la mort qu'il éprouvait le plus de plaisir à donner. Il essaya de leur trancher la gorge plusieurs fois, de leur couper différentes veines et artères pour chronométrer le temps avant la mort, une fois il en battit même une à mort. Mais le meilleur restait quand-même de bâillonner ses victimes et de les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elles en meurent. Et à chaque fois il prenait des photos de ses crimes. Et les entreposaient dans sa chambre. Sous son lit. Ainsi il pouvait les regarder quand il voulait et se satisfaire de la souffrance de ces inconnues.

Tout cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, si personne n'avait trouvé les photos, cela aurait continué jusqu'à qu'il éradique la dernière personne sur Terre.

C'était un soir de janvier, la veille il avait encore fait une victime et les autorités le recherchaient depuis des mois sans trouver aucun indice, aucune piste qui les mènerait à lui. Le Patron entra dans sa chambre sans frapper, il détesta ça, et le surpris à ranger brusquement des photos.

\- Alors gamin... Tu te fais plaisir tout seul maintenant ? Tu peux m'appeler tu sais... Dit-il en attrapant les photos

\- NE TOUCHE PAS A CES PHOTOS ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! TU N'ES PAS PRÊT ! S'affola le Geek

Mais c'était trop tard. Le Patron mit du temps à réaliser. Il regarda les photos deux fois, trois fois. Puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Gamin... Dis moi que c'est pas toi qui a fait ça. Dis moi que c'est pas toi qui les a tué ! PUTAIN GAMIN QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ! T'ES DEVENU FOU ?

\- BAH OUI ! OUI JE LES AI TUEES. TOUTES. ET J'AI PRIS CES PHOTOS. OUI. Oui je suis fou. Fou de toi.

Le Patron se figea. Il regarda le Geek dans les yeux et lâcha les photos.

\- Mais petit... J'avais été clair... Pas de sentiments... Dit-il en le prenant par les épaules

Le Geek fondit en larmes et se dégagea de l'étreinte du Patron.

 _I miss the taste of the sweet life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations  
I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?  
_

\- Mais moi je t'aime ! ET PUTAIN T'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE QUE JE RESSENS.

\- Mais non... Mais... Gamin enfin réfléchis !

 _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights  
_

\- Non. Je ne veux plus réfléchir. Tu ne vaut pas mieux que toutes ces salopes nymphomanes que j'ai tué. Tu finira comme elles.

Le Geek ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le couteau qu'il avait pris le premier soir où il avait tué une des filles du Patron.

\- Gamin. Fais pas l'con...

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

 _But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
And nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_

Il força le Patron à s'allonger sur le lit, tandis que dehors des sirènes retentirent, de plus en plus fort.

\- Je les ai appelé. Il fallait bien qu'ils sachent. Les pauvres.

 _I hear your voice in my sleep at night_ _  
_ _Hard to resist temptation_ _  
_ _Cause all these strangers come over me_ _  
_ _Now I can't get over you_ _  
_ _No, I just can't get over you_ _  
_

Le Geek posa le couteau sur la gorge du Patron, le contact avec la lame froide fit frissonner le criminel.

\- Gamin... Je t'en supplie fait pas ça...

 _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest times_ _  
_ _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you_ _  
_ _When I was at my worst_ _  
_ _Down on my knees_ _  
_ _And you said you had my back_ _  
_ _So I wonder where were you_ _  
_ _All the roads you took came back to me_ _  
_ _So I'm following the map that leads to you_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _Ain't nothing I can do_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _Following, following, following to you_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _And nothing I can do_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_

\- Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à perdre que toi...

Il appuya sur le couteau, il sentit chaque couche de peau, chaque vaisseau sanguin céder sous sa lame et cela l'emplie d'une joie immense. Tandis que des pas se pressaient dans l'escalier et que le négociateur le suppliait de « ne pas faire de connerie petit », il regarda le Patron se vider de son sang dans son lit. Le lit où tout avait commencé. Il l'embrassa au moment où les policiers fracassaient la porte.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard messieurs... Il posa le couteau sur sa propre gorge, jeta un dernier regard au Patron, Je t'aime. Attends moi. J'arrive. Et il se trancha la gorge avec tellement de force qu'il se décapita presque. Et son corps tomba sur celui du Patron dans une dernière étreinte.

 _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest times_ _  
_ _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest nights_

 _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest times_ _  
_ _I was there for you_ _  
_ _In your darkest nights_

 _But I wonder where were you_ _  
_ _When I was at my worst_ _  
_ _Down on my knees_ _  
_ _And you said you had my back_ _  
_ _So I wonder where were you_ _  
_ _All the roads you took came back to me_ _  
_ _So I'm following the map that leads to you_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _Ain't nothing I can do_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _Following, following, following to you_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _And nothing I can do_ _  
_ _The map that leads to you_ _  
_ _Following, following, following_

* * *

VOILA. Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait court et que ce serait un nawak absolu. Les chansons citées sont "Stay with me" de Sam Smith, "I need your love" de je-sais-plus-qui moi j'ai que la version des Pentatonix... et "Maps" de Maroon 5. Pour les traductions les voici :

 _J'avoue que c'est vrai, je ne suis pas bon en coups d'un soir, mais j'ai quand-même besoin d'amour car je ne suis qu'un homme._

 _J'ai besoin de ton amour, j'ai besoin de ton temps, quand tout va mal tu l'améliore._

 _Le goût de la douceur de vivre me manque  
La conversation me manque  
Je cherche une chanson ce soir  
Je zappe toutes les stations à la radio  
J'aime penser que nous avions tout  
On a dessiné une carte vers un meilleur endroit  
Mais sur cette route j'ai pris des coups  
Oh bébé pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie?_

 _J'étais là pour toi_  
 _Dans les moments les plus durs_  
 _J'étais là pour toi_  
 _Pendant les nuits les plus sombres_

 _Mais je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand j'étais au plus bas_  
 _A genoux_  
 _Et que tu disais couvrir mes arrières_  
 _Alors je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand toutes les routes que tu as prises te ramenaient à_  
 _moi_  
 _Donc, je suis le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je te suis_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je suis_

 _J'entends ta voix dans mon sommeil la nuit_  
 _C'est difficile de résister à la tentation_  
 _Parce que quelque chose d'étrange m'a envahi_  
 _Maintenant je ne peux pas me remettre de toi_  
 _Non je ne peux pas me remettre de toi_

 _J'étais là pour toi_  
 _Dans les moments les plus durs_  
 _J'étais là pour toi_  
 _Pendant les nuits les plus sombres_

 _Mais je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand j'étais au plus bas_  
 _A genoux_  
 _Et que tu disais couvrir mes arrières_  
 _Alors je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand toutes les routes que tu as prises te ramenaient à_  
 _moi_  
 _Donc, je suis le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je te suis_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je suis_

 _Oh j'étais là pour toi_  
 _Oh dans les moments les plus durs_  
 _Oh j'étais là pour toi_  
 _Oh pendant les nuits les plus sombres_

 _Mais je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand j'étais au plus bas_  
 _A genoux_  
 _Et que tu disais couvrir mes arrières_  
 _Alors je me demande où tu étais_  
 _Quand toutes les routes que tu as prises te ramenaient à_  
 _moi_  
 _Donc, je suis le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je te suis_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_  
 _Le plan qui me mène à toi_  
 _Je suis, je suis, je suis_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus... J'ai écrit ça en quelques heures, et ça m'a prit des heures de correction car je fais BEAUCOUP de fautes quand je suis énervée et que j'écris vite. BREF

Hésitez à poser une review pour me dire, ou m'envoyer un MP, ou alors, venez carrément me voir sur Twitter ( SunInNormandy), vous verrez, on est bien. Aller, zou !

~Sun~


End file.
